Damnit Deeks!
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Sequel to "Too Far Deeks!" as promised. Deeks knows Callen cares for him, but he can't help but test him and try to make him jealous. Callen isn't the only one that knows what Deeks is trying to do either.
1. Chapter 1

Damnit Deeks!

NCIS: LA

Callen/Deeks

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash…duh! I will switch between first and last names often…just a fair warning. I tend to do that depending on what sounds better at the time. Established Callen/Deeks relationship.

Summary: Sequel to "Too Far Deeks!" as promised. Deeks knows Callen cares for him, but he can't help but test him and try to make him jealous. Callen isn't the only one that knows what Deeks is trying to do either.

Chapter 1

Kensi and Deeks walked into the bullpen, with Deeks aiming a large grin at a very aggravated Kensi. Callen and Sam looked up as she flopped into her chair with a huff. Sam smirked at her.

"What happened to you?"

"Deeks happened. I spent an hour trying to get this guy to tell me what he saw. Deeks starts flirting with him and gets all the details AND his contact info in less than 10 minutes! It's just not fair. I'm supposed to be the one that does that."

Sam and Callen both looked at Deeks and his completely self-satisfied grin. Sam rolled his eyes, and Callen narrowed his slightly before returning to his paperwork. Deeks dropped his grin into a confused look at Callen's non-reaction. He really thought that would get something out of him, jealousy or anger, but he got nothing. Hetty popped up behind him and almost gave him a heart attack.

"Good work Mr. Deeks… on both efforts."

It took Deeks a couple minutes to process that and realize that she knew exactly what he was trying to do. His eyes got wide and he turned to Kensi as Hetty left the area.

"How the hell does she DO that?"

Kensi just laughed at him and Sam shrugged with his reply.

"She's Hetty…she's like an all knowing ninja."

Deeks looked at Callen who was still focused on his report.

"G…How long till you're done with that?"

"Don't know…Why?"

"No reason…just wondering."

Callen looked over at Deeks as his head dropped to the desk with a soft thud. He let out a small sigh.

"Tell you what…once I'm done we can go to that little dance club you like so much alright?"

Deeks head shot back up, eyes sparking with interest.

"Will you wear my favorite pants?"

Callen gave him a look and simply got a grin in return.

"No, you'll wear my favorite outfit."

Deeks' eyes went wide at the implications of that phrase. Kensi and Sam were amazed he didn't start drooling right there.

"Really you two? Do you have to do this right here?"

"Aww come on Kens. We're not doing anything…yet."

Kensi rolled her eyes with mock disgust at Deeks' waggling eyebrows while Sam just shook his head and gave Callen a raised eyebrow. Callen shrugged and mouthed 'I'm handling it my way' in response. Sam shrugged and everything went back to normal as the day slowly wound down with no major cases, and no leads on the ones they already had.

A/N: I know it's kind of short, but this is the lead in chapter. The next chapter will be Callen and Deeks in the dance club…that is turning out to be a lot of fun to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Damnit Deeks!

NCIS: LA

Callen/Deeks

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash…duh! I will switch between first and last names often…just a fair warning. I tend to do that depending on what sounds better at the time. Established Callen/Deeks relationship.

Chapter 2

Callen watched as Deeks moved across the dance floor from one random guy to the next. Callen had made Deeks wear his favorite outfit tonight; a pair of skintight black jeans with a lovely blue-mesh sleeveless shirt. Deeks' eyes were practically sparkling as he writhed and wriggled amongst the bodies of the other dancers. Callen's eyes were narrowed as he was being largely ignored, save for the ocassional glance to make sure he was watching.

Callen finally had enough as Deeks started rubbing himself up against a large muscular man with no hair. Callen didn't care how tough the guy looked and stepped up behind Deeks with a look of clear ownership on his face. Callen himself was wearing his favorite low-on-the-hips blue jeans and very tight dark blue t-shirt. The larger man smirked at Callen with a nod and gave Deeks a knowing look that seemed to say 'you're in trouble'. It took Deeks a minute to come out of his music induced haze and realize that his dance partner was walking away. He just shrugged and started off to find another partner, only to stop short as an arm wrapped around his middle and a second covered his mouth. He started thrashing as he was dragged towards the back of the club, wondering where the hell Callen was and why he wasn't helping him.

"Stop fighting me Deeks, you're only going to make it worse."

Deeks nearly went boneless at the growling tone of Callen's voice in his ear. A sudden sharp nip to his ear startled a yelp out of him that had Callen chuckling behind him.

"Where are we going G?"

Callen said nothing as the passed the bar and he nodded to the owner of the club who simply nodded back with a smile. The man felt he owed Callen for saving his little girl's life years ago and offered him a room for the night, no charge, when Callen had come to him for advice. He was surprised the man came to him at first, but Callen had explained that no one else he knew was used to dealing with situations like his.

Callen gave Deeks a none-too-gentle shove into the room before entering and locking the door. When Deeks started to turn around he shoved him forward onto the bed and growled into his ear.

"I'm not very pleased with you right now Deeks."

"Huh? I…"

"You? You've been trying to make me jealous all week. Don't even think about denying it, even Hetty noticed. Why is that Deeks? Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm lying to you?"

"No! That's not it Callen…I promise its just that…"

Callen grabbed Deeks hair and pulled his head back for a rough, possessive kiss that left Deeks breathless and longing for more.

"You are mine Deeks. I won't allow you to continue this behavior of yours. I'm going to have to punish you for behaving so badly."

Callen smirked at the moan from Deeks' mouth at the mere thought of punishment. He knew this was why Deeks was making him jealous, he wanted this…badly.

"Please G…please punish me."

Callen smirked at him and gave him a hard slap on his ass, which made the other man jerk into the bed with a gasping moan.

"I intend to do just that my little pet."

Deeks whimpered as G lifted him, laid him on the bed face down, and tied his arms and legs to the posts in a spread-eagle position. He wiggled a bit to test his bonds, but Callen was good at tying people up and Deeks knew there would be no escape from this. He could hear Callen moving around and moving things but he couldn't see what the other man was doing. All he could do was wait in breathless anticipation for whatever Callen had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Damnit Deeks!

NCIS: LA

Callen/Deeks

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash…duh! I will switch between first and last names often…just a fair warning. I tend to do that depending on what sounds better at the time. Established Callen/Deeks relationship.

A/N: Callen sometimes seems to have a bit of a dark side to me, so I decided to let that side show a bit. The irony here is that I wrote this while sitting in my Ethics class. Wee! I'm surprised no one figured out who my little guest appearance in the club scene was…*pouts*.

Also…I have a new poll up on my profile for a new fic idea. Please go and vote. Thank you.

Chapter 3

Callen had Deeks tied, spread-eagle and face down, on a large soft bed. He was currently positioned at the foot of the bed, between Deeks' legs so that the other man couldn't see what he was doing as he placed things on the mattress. He had placed a small suitcase in the room earlier that day so as not to make Deeks suspicious by carrying it around. A wicked grin came over him as he grabbed two of the items and walked up to stand by Deeks' head. He leaned over and gently tied a silk blindfold over Deeks' eyes, quickly followed by a ball gag when the other man started whining over his loss of sight. He ran a single finger down the back of Deeks' neck and over his spine, stopping just above the crack of his ass. His grin turned almost feral at the shiver he got in response.

Deeks was panting around the gag in anticipation. Every little noise seemed magnified and menacing. He cried out and tried to curl into the mattress as a sharp stinging pain erupted across his ass cheeks. The appreciative noise Callen made had Deeks groaning because he knew that that sound meant it would only get worse from that point. Another sharp sting had him trying to arch up off of the bed. A soft sigh escaped him as one of Callen's hands gently soothed his stinging red cheeks.

"You like that don't you? Shall I continue then?"

Deeks couldn't speak so he shook his head, but his swollen aching cock did enough talking for him. A rapid series of stinging snaps had him writhing in his bonds. Callen had a decidedly dark smirk on his face at the reactions Deeks was giving him. He finally removed the gag and Deeks gulped in lungfuls of air. When Callen spoke, his tone sent an ominous shiver up Deeks' spine and he whimpered.

"Deeks…tell me something. What do you think it is that I've been hitting you with?"

Deeks blinked behind the blindfold. How the hell was he supposed to know that? He hadn't been focusing on the object, he didn't know he needed to really. He just knew he was going to get smacked again if he got it wrong too.

"Uhm…I think…maybe…a…paddle?"

The last word was said in a soft whisper. He knew it was wrong when Callen's dark, almost deadly sounding chuckled reached his ears. Deeks clenched his ass cheeks in preparation for the sting, but after what seemed like forever with nothing happening he started to relax and thought that maybe he had gotten it right. The sudden hard thwak to his ass had him letting out a girlish scream, in both pain and surprise.

"Try again pet."

Callen's tone was almost mocking, but at the same time there was a hint of amusement and affection.

"Aww fuck Callen, that one hurt like hell."

"Then you'd best get the answer right this time."

Deeks wracked his poor frayed brain. He tried to focus on hos it had felt, how it had sounded. He cried out his answer.

"Crop! It's the riding crop…right? Please tell me that's right…"

A gentle hand rubbed his sore bottom as a pleased rumble came from the other man.

"Very good pet. I believe that deserves a reward don't you?"

Deeks nodded helplessly. He wanted to ask Callen to remove the blindfold but he didn't dare. He jerked and clenched his muscles as something tried to intrude into his ass. Callen gave him a tap on the ass and whispered words of encouragement to get him to relax and open up. Deeks groaned as the large plug slid into place. Callen was still whispering to him and had begun fondling his aching balls. Deeks whimpered loudly when he felt Callen slip a ring onto his cock and draw back from him.

"Callen…what…?"

Callen hushed him and pressed a button on a remote he was holding. The plug started a slow gentle vibration that pulled a soft moan from Deeks. Callen let it go at that speed for about three minutes before turning it up a notch. He repeated the process until he had gone up to level eight, the highest one. Deeks was a writhing, moaning, panting mess in the center of the bed. Callen reached out and grasped the end of the plug and swiftly yanked it out in one fluid motion. The sensation had Deeks arching with a helpless cry. That cry was repeated when Callen climbed onto the bed behind him and plunged in to the hilt with no warning. He struck a hard and fast pace that soon had the both of them screaming their releases. Callen carefully undid the blindfold and released Deeks from his bond. Deeks immediately turned into Callen's side with a satisfied smile on his face, a smile mirrored by callen. The two drifted off to sleep, Callen's arms holding Deeks in a protective embrace as the other curled into him for safety.


	4. Chapter 4

Damnit Deeks!

A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile due to life getting in the way. Between illness, injury, work, school, and caring for my mom and grandma…been a tad bit busy lately. Sorry. This will be the final chapter for this fic though. It's a bit short, but I've had it written out for awhile now…just haven't managed to post it until now.

Chapter 4

Later that night Deeks woke to find Callen sitting in a shadowed corner of the room, his piercing blue eyes the only thing Deeks could see clearly. Those eyes were trained on Deeks body, only partially covered by a sheet, and Deeks felt his cheeks flush with heat.

"Callen…?"

His voice sounded tired and wary making Callen sigh softly and motion for Deeks to come to him, an unspoken command that was followed immediately. Callen pulled Deeks down into his lap, letting the other male curl into his chest while he stroked his hair and back. Callen's voice was low in Deeks' ear and he could hear the love and devotion in that voice.

"Deeks…I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you. You understand that now? You are mine, and I am yours. Nothing is going to change that. However, you pull another one of these jealousy stunts and I will bend you over my knee and turn your bottom into a cherry…in the middle of the bullpen. Got it?"

Deeks nodded quickly, not wanting to test Callen as he knew the man never made idle threats. Deeks nuzzled into Callen's neck and planted light kisses along his skin. Callen chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Deeks' hair, half expecting his little pet to start purring for him. When both of their phones went off Callen couldn't hide his amused smirk at the whining noise Deeks made.

"You can't be serious?! How the hell am I supposed to keep up with Kensi when I can barely walk straight?!"

Callen chuckled as he placed Deeks on the end of the bed and threw him his pants, which smacked the smaller male in the face due to his whining and not paying attention.

"Consider it part of your punishment for testing me."

Callen smirked when Deeks whined again as they dressed quickly. Callen answered his phone as he pulled his pants on.

"Callen here."

"Mr. Callen. Mr. Hannah has informed me that you are with Mr. Deeks. You are both needed at HQ immediately. I cannot say much over the phone. All I can tell you is we have another broken arrow situation. Get here…now."

Callen cursed loudly, in both English and Russian, making Deeks wince as that was never a good sign. Callen finished dressing and helped Deeks get his shirt buttoned faster.

"What's going on Callen?"

"We have to move…and quickly. We have another Broken Arrow."

Deeks own curses joined in. Last time something like this happened Sam and Callen almost ended up dead, an experience Deeks refused to face again now that he and Callen were together. Callen gently kissed Deeks' forehead and whispered softly in his ear to reassure him. Now that they had come to an understanding Deeks wasn't so afraid of Callen leaving him, the thought was still there but it was tied up in a lockbox somewhere in the back of his mind. He was content and happy, and Callen took care of him. Callen noticed how much more relaxed Deeks seemed to be and knew he'd made the right call. Deeks had needed the confirmation that Callen wasn't leaving, but he'd put Deeks in his place when he had to.


End file.
